1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for converting methane and carbon dioxide in the presence of water to carbon monoxide and hydrogen using microwave radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
Microwave energy has been used to convert methane to other hydrocarbons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,038 discloses that methane can be converted to ethylene and hydrogen in a batch process at pressures of from 0.3 to 1 atmosphere by subjecting the methane to microwave radiation in the presence of a metal powder catalyst. Another example of methane conversion using microwave energy is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,394.
In addition, the conversion of methane and carbon dioxide into carbon monoxide and hydrogen using a microwave discharge at -5 torr pressure has been disclosed by Tanaka et al, J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Comm., pp. 921-922, (1982). U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,164 discloses the conversion of C.sub.2+ hydrocarbons to primarily unsaturated hydrocarbons and hydrogen using microwave radiation.
However, none of these publications suggest the particular conversion process described below, which requires the presence of a plasma initiator.